


Migas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Self-Hatred, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Llevaba consigo la herencia de un linaje vil, Narcissa, y ella había sido la única que había debido soportar el peso.





	Migas

**Migas**

**\- Y el tiempo me abandona – **

Viento.

Mortífero, seco, que lleva con él la esencia de los lugares que ha dejado ya.

_[Migas de un tiempo pasado ya]_

Su tiempo, así malditamente irregular, empezaba a parecerle malo, mientras le robaba momentos gratuitos, los que nadie nunca iba a devolverle.

_[Migas, partes de sí misma que se dispersan]_

Miraba a su hijo, parado en frente a la ventana listada por gotas de lluvia. Pálido, exactamente como ella, como si nunca había conocido el sol.

_[Migas, la sangre efímera en sus facetas desigual]_

Llevaba consigo la herencia de un linaje vil, Narcissa, y ella había sido la única que había debido soportar el peso. Un peso que se transmitía junto al nombre, el peso que recaía en la cara de esas mujeres que, como ella, habían hecho de sus silencios una prisión.

_[Migas. Pizcas de carne, de muerte]_

La guerra y después, quizás, el vacío. Un vacío en que navegar, donde ni siquiera todo ese dolor habría tenido sentido.

_[Migas. Migas de un Inferno sobre la tierra]_

_Su_ inferno, el mundo del olvido, donde cada remordimiento era devorado por el pecado.

Narcissa Malfoy miraba fijo a su vida, como si fuera en frente a sus ojos. Pero no había nada de mirar.

Eran todas migas. 


End file.
